Au-delà des apparences
by KindOf1
Summary: Et si tout ne s'arrêtait pas à ce que l'on donne à l'autre ? Est-ce que notre personnalité est celle que l'on choisi de montrer ? Est-ce que tout aurait pu être différent entre elles si elles n'avaient pas cette place dans la société ? Il y a des sentiments qui ne s'expliquent pas... Swanqueen


Bonjour à tous !

Êtes-vous toujours là ? :)

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction que j'ai déjà bien entamée dans l'écriture... Vous êtes prêt ?

Le tout... est d'aller au delà des apparences.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : AU TOUT DÉBUT**

Allongée sur son lit, Emma avait les yeux ronds alors que son réveil indiquait déjà deux heures trente du matin. Elle était fébrile, intriguée par ce qui l'attendait. Le réveil ne se faisait que dans une poignée d'heure et pourtant, elle était déjà prête.

A cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

Six heures sonnèrent enfin et la jeune blonde se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fermé l'œil pendant quelques minutes à peine, incapable de trouver le sommeil si tard dans la nuit. Dire qu'elle était habituée aux nuit sans sommeil lui semblait être un euphémisme tant il lui était difficile de se souvenir d'une seule qui avait été pleinement réparatrice.

Elle avait atterri dans cette maison quelques jours auparavant à peine. Une énième famille d'accueil dans ce village au large de New York. On l'avait placé là par précaution... probablement. Certainement pour que personne ne pose de question. Certainement pour que tout soit en règle.

Aujourd'hui était sa rentrée des classes, sa dernière. Sa toute dernière, elle l'espérait. Un énième renouveau. Un nouveau lycée. Des nouveaux camarades de classe.

Elle en était déjà fatiguée.

Elle enfila un leggin noir près du corps, son éternelle paire de basket de la même couleur et une brassière blanche. Comme un signe pour démarrer cette nouvelle vie, elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval approximative avant de mettre sur son nez ses lunettes. La seconde suivante, elle sortait déjà de cette maison pour son footing matinal habituel.

Existera-t-il ? Le jour où elle se sentira enfin chez elle ? Le jour où elle n'aura plus envie de fuir les quatre murs dans lesquelles elle passait ses nuits ?

Prendre l'air, respirer la nature, les arbres qui s'éveillent avec le rosé, le soleil qui se lève... Emma ne s'entrainait que sur un tapis de course depuis des années et le paradis qu'elle voyait ce matin là la rendait heureuse. Le parc était presque désert, un vieil homme qu'Emma salua d'un sourire y faisait sa balade matinale avec son chien et deux autres joggeurs courraient également un peu plus loin.

Mais alors qu'Emma tournait après une cabane en bois pour continuer son chemin vers la sortie...

\- Aïe !

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes à peine. La blonde se retrouvait les fesses à terre, ses lunettes éjectées bien trop loin d'elle et ses mains égratignées par les quelques cailloux présents.

Elle frappa doucement ses paumes, tentant d'enlever la poussière qui s'était collée sur elles à cause des quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs et je ne vous avais pas vu. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Emma regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle qui lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Si son premier réflexe naturel était de ne faire confiance à personne, elle prit le temps de regarder celle qui lui parlait et s'en saisit pour se relever.

\- C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais alors que je ne connais pas les lieux.

\- Oh, vous venez d'arriver en ville ?

\- Oui, depuis une semaine, s'autorisa à répondre la petite blondinette, peu habituée aux interactions sociales.

\- Bienvenue à Stamfordalors, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Merci, j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se recroisera, ça se fera plus en douceur, mes mains ont quelques égratignures...

\- Encore navrée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais fini mon footing de toute façon. A bientôt peut-être ?

Emma lui fit un sourire de façade, peu à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer des gens et à faire leur connaissance alors qu'il ne serait que de passage dans sa vie. Déjà qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner ses camarades de classe toute la journée, ce n'était pas pour s'obliger à prendre l'apéritif avec quelqu'un le soir. Alors qu'elle s'était déjà remise en marche en direction de sa nouvelle maison...

\- Hé ! Vous oubliez vos lunettes.

Emma se stoppa instantanément, se flagellant mentalement pour cette oubli. Stupide qu'elle était. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour les prendre avant de disparaître sans un mot supplémentaire.

Emma rentra au pas de course. Son esprit s'embrouillait à chaque foulée et déjà, la jeune femme s'en voulait. Les lunettes n'étaient qu'un accessoire, certes, mais rien ne devait être laissé au hasard dans sa nouvelle vie... Tout devait être parfait cette fois.

Elle souffla un bon coup et s'appuya sur sa porte d'entrée, s'y tapant lourdement la tête de colère contre elle même après cette faute idiote face à une pure inconnue.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, elle constata qu'il était déjà sept-heure trente et qu'il lui restait tout juste le temps pour s'habiller et aller au Lycée.

Il fallait faire semblant de tout. Emma n'avait pas pour volonté de rester dans cette petite ville, elle n'avait qu'un an à tenir ici avant de pouvoir repartir là où elle voulait vraiment être. Dans sa ville, dans son repère. Mais il était dans son devoir d'être sociable, de faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de sa classe et de vivre... Pourvu que tout semble politiquement correct.

Elle jeta un œil aux papiers qu'un surveillant lui avait donné et haussa les épaules en constatant que son emploi du temps était aussi désastreux qu'elle l'imaginait.

Regina Mills était sa professeure principale et elle commençait avec deux heures de Littérature. Elle entra dans la salle où déjà de nombreux élèves étaient installés et discutaient entre eux. Nouvelle dans l'établissement, elle préféra une chaise au fond de la classe, place qu'elle avait toujours l'habitude de prendre. Elle patienta quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu'une brune aux cheveux méchés de rouge ne s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Hé ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, t'es nouvelle ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivée il y a une semaine.

\- Oh, bienvenue alors, tu verras, à Stamford y'a rien à faire, dit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

\- Emma, se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire comme réponse à sa remarque.

\- Ruby. Tu vas voir, le Lycée craint un peu et de ce que j'ai vu on a des profs pourris mais c'est...

La porte venait de se refermer et les bavardages de tous cessèrent immédiatement tandis que son interlocutrice se remettait droite dans son siège. Et quand Emma posa enfin son regard sur la fameuse Regina Mills, son cœur manqua un battement...

L'inconnue du parc était Regina Mills.

Elle avait fait claquer ses talons sur le sol comme on fait trembler la terre. Plus personne ne pipait mot et l'attitude irréprochable des élèves sembla déstabiliser Emma qui avait eu pour habitude d'avoir des classes beaucoup plus ingérables. Rares, finalement, étaient les moments de répits et de silence dans une salle de classe. Était-elle tombée dans la plus respectueuse des écoles ?

\- Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Madame Mills, professeur de Littérature et votre professeur principal pour cette année.

Alors qu'elle énonçait son discours de début d'année avec une perfection qui étonna la blondinette, elle s'était retournée pour écrire son nom au tableau. Emma détailla sa jupe en crayon noir, sa chemise pourpre, ses cheveux au parfait brushing... Comment diable avait-elle fait pour être aussi parfaitement apprêtée alors qu'une heure plus tôt à peine, elle était en legging et en débardeur, cheveux attachés et gouttes fines de sueurs coulant dans son cou ?

Emma, et tous les autres élèves de la classe, ne quittait pas la femme des yeux. Elle s'était repositionnée devant son bureau, s'appuyant dessus, à demi-assise.

\- Je vais faire l'appel.

Et tandis que les noms défilaient, Emma regardait chacun répondre, essayant de mémoriser le plus rapidement possible les visages qui allaient l'entourer ces prochains mois. Elle détestait être vulnérable et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser tous les gens qui faisaient parti de sa vie, d'une quelconque manière.

\- Emma Pearson ?

Elle mit peut-être une demi seconde de trop avant de lever sa main pour signaler sa présence, encore peu habituée à être appelée de la sorte. Les yeux du professeur se levèrent de sa liste pour croiser le regard de la concernée et elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Emma ne respirait plus face à ce regard qui semblait scruter son âme entière. La jeune femme esquissa une mimique gênée de sa bouche avant de fuir ses yeux noirs et trouver un point de chute sur ses doigts avec lesquels elle s'amusait.

\- Jack Petterson ? continua finalement la brune jusqu'à la fin de la liste.

Emma continuait de noter mentalement les noms de chacun, espérant rapidement les apprendre. Sa voisine, Ruby Lucas, qui lui avait paru légèrement exubérante à son arrivée dans la salle de classe, ne bougeait plus d'un iota et gardait ses yeux rivés sur Madame Mills.

\- Bien... Je vais vous demander de sortir une feuille et un stylo, il est temps d'évaluer votre niveau.

\- Elle est sérieuse ? entendit murmurer Emma juste devant elle

\- Déjà ? un peu plus fort mais un peu plus loin

\- Putain fais chier... On va crever avec elle... avait finalement prononcé tout bas sa voisine de classe.

Emma s'en amusa presque, rassurée de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si sérieux que ça mais que, peut-être, la réputation du Professeur Mills faisait d'elle une femme crainte par ses élèves.

\- Cette épreuve me permettra de prendre conscience de vos connaissances, de savoir où vous en êtes et surtout, de savoir qui aura besoin d'heures supplémentaires pour rapidement se remettre à niveau.

La blonde tiqua à cette dernière remarque, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir aller à ses heures supplémentaires. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir d'un stylo. Au fond, elle s'en fichait des cours, des études et des examens. Elle se mit à lire les questions et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elle en rapport avec le Petit Prince de Saint Exupéry. A celle-ci, elle savait que la réponse était la D. Puis, déjà fatiguée par ce test inutile, elle s'amusa à cocher toutes les cases de cette dernière colonne, espérant que plusieurs bonnes réponses s'y cachait.

Au diable la bien séance.

Madame Mills les observait tous, refusant probablement que quiconque triche sur son téléphone portable. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dans ceux d'Emma qui avait posé son stylo sur la table et qui l'observait depuis une bonne minute maintenant.

\- Ceux qui ont terminé, commença-t-elle doucement pour ne pas effrayée les plus concentrés, peuvent me rendre leur feuille et sortir prendre une pause.

Nombreuses furent les chaises qui bougèrent à cette annonce et Emma observa chacun des élèves s'approchant du Professeur. Les élèves... semblaient être des élèves tout à fait normaux qui soupiraient en sortant de la salle après ce premier test compliqué. Ce nouveau Lycée était-il – finalement – comme tous les autres qu'elle avait pu fréquenter ?

Six personnes étaient encore en train de répondre au questionnaire et Emma n'avait pas bougé de sa feuille. Le regard interrogatif du professeur lui fit comprendre que son attitude pouvait être considérée comme étrange. Elle avait fini depuis de longues minutes maintenant mais ne quittait pas la salle comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge qui courrait de bonheur à l'idée de prendre une pause.

Elle fit mine de se repencher sur son devoir, d'effacer une ou deux réponses et attendit que ses autres camarades sortent de la classe. Définitivement, elle n'avait pas envie de se fondre dans la masse et de sortir pour être seule dans la cour.

\- Miss Pearson ? Vous avez terminé ? demanda la brune en s'approchant du bureau de la concernée les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- A l'instant Madame Mills, précisa la blonde en lui tendant sa feuille.

\- Comment vont vos mains ?

\- Je... Bien, merci.

Regina Mills était une jeune professeure, qui exerçait son métier pour la deuxième année seulement. Mais à cet instant précis, alors que son regard s'insinuait en elle, Emma comprit pourquoi la réputation de cette femme était déjà faite. Ses yeux autoritaires lui provoquèrent un frisson désagréable qu'elle préféra chasser en se levant prestement.

Elle resta non loin de la porte, effacée entre les autres élèves du Lycée, attendant patiemment que la cloche sonne à nouveau pour annoncer la suite de sa journée.

\- Alors, tu t'en es sortie ? demanda Ruby qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

\- Tu m'as fait flipper ! dit-elle en dégageant la main que la jeune fille avait posé sur son épaule d'un geste plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, appréciant que très peu les contacts humains.

\- Sorry blondinette !

\- Je n'en sais rien, la Littérature c'est pas trop mon fort en fait... Reprit-elle pour éviter tout débordement sur le sujet.

\- Bah pourquoi tu l'as pris en option principal ?

\- Parce que les autres matières c'est pire encore ! précisa-t-elle en faignant un sourire normal, qui suffit à convaincre la brune qui se mit à rire.

\- Toi... Je sens que tu vas me plaire ! Viens je vais te présenter aux autres.

Emma commença à paniquer intérieurement, consciente que cela impliquait probablement de s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée de la classe où se trouvait encore Madame Mills. Elle haïssait vraiment les interactions sociales.

\- Je...

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de trouver un mensonge suffisamment convaincant pour Ruby, elle remarqua une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui la regardait avec insistance et qui lui fit un léger signe de tête au loin. Elle reporta son attention sur Ruby qui l'attendait.

\- Ouais, allons-y.

\- Hé les gars ! dit-elle lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cours. Je vous présente Emma, elle vient d'arriver. Emma, voici Elsa,Anna, Peter, Kristoffet Belle.

Tous se mirent à lui sourire et elle se contenta d'un geste de la main un peu gêné, se grattant l'intérieur du bras.

\- Alors Emma, tu nous arrives d'où ?

\- De New-York.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu as atterris ici ? Y'a rien à faire par rapport à là bas...

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai resté là-bas mais bon... La vie quoi ! Essaya la jeune femme avec un sourire, voulant éviter d'en dire trop ou pas assez. L'exercice était finalement plus compliqué que prévu.

\- T'as de la chance, t'es tombée sur le meilleur groupe du Lycée, c'est avec nous qu'on s'emmerde le moins.

Emma se mit à sourire avant de s'installer avec eux et de les écouter parler. Anna et Kristoff était en couple et ne cessait de s'embrasser et de quitter la conversation toutes les deux minutes pour se retrouver dans leur bulle. Elsa était une jeune fille pétillante et pleine d'humour et ne cessait de taquiner Peter. Quant à Belle, elle semblait être une femme très discrète qui lançait quelques regards lourds de sens à Ruby qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

La vie lui avait appris à analyser les situations, les gens, leurs gestes, leurs façons de parler et d'agir. Emma arrivait à cerner les personnes qui l'entourait en une poignée de minutes à peine. Et visiblement, c'était encore plus simple avec des adolescents dont les hormones semblaient dicter la moindre de leurs actions...

La sonnerie se mit retentir et déjà les élèves soufflèrent pour retourner en classe. Sa deuxième heure de cours avec Madame Mills se passa tranquillement, dans un silence presque religieux que les élèves venaient parfois perturber lorsque leur professeur leur demandait une réponse. Tous levaient la main et attendaient patiemment d'être interroger avant de prendre la parole. Emma s'en étonnait encore. Elle ne cessait de la regarder, prenant quelques notes inutiles sur une feuille blanche lorsque leur regard se croisait trop longtemps.

Emma constata que les prochains mois de sa vie risquaient sincèrement d'être très compliqué dès l'instant où elle devait supporter une vie normale de Lycéenne. Elle avait vécu trop de choses pour se cantonner à rester assise sur une vulgaire chaise en bois inconfortable.

Les heures d'histoire, de géographie, de philosophie... Elle les détestait déjà.


End file.
